


Fight me!

by Steangine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, M/M, inspired by batemeuma's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Five times Grimmjow wanted Ichigo to fight him and one time the tables turned.[Post Quincy Arc. Some others characters from Human World. Quite cute. Grimmjow's an idiot. Ichigo is too.]





	Fight me!

**Author's Note:**

> This fan art inspired me (http://batemeuma.tumblr.com/post/161865169787/happy-gri-mmichi-day-a-big-thank-you-to-the). It's been a while I had this one shot tingling the back of my head and the other day I finally managed to write it down. It went out that Grimmjow and Ichigo are fit for comedies.

“Kurosaki, fight me!”

The math teacher was explaining one of the most difficult topics of the year and an Arrancar was sitting on his desk. Ichigo raised his eyes to Grimmjow.

“Not now.”

He muttered pretending he was looking at the blackboard, but all he could see were Grimmjow’s legs crossed on his notebook. Orihime and Keigo were openly staring at him, without bothering that some of their classmates noticed they were lost in contemplating Ichigo with no apparent reason. Chad, Mizuiro and Tatsuki were more discreet, just glancing at him from time to time. Ishida pretended to ignore the whole situation.

“…and you may use this formula too…”

“Kurosaki, I don’t have the whole day!”

“…to reach the result. However…”

“You said _every time I wanted_ and here I am!”

“…be careful, because there are some exceptions.”

“I waited enough!”

“For example…”

“Don’t pretend you don’t hear me!”

“… when you ha–“

“Oi! Kurosaki!”

Ichigo snapped.

“Teacher I have to go to the toilet!”

He stood up with so much violence, the chair screeched on the floor and fell down. The teacher was stunned at that reaction and the chalk almost fell from his hand.

“…o-okay Kurosaki…”

Ichigo run out of the classroom and Grimmjow stalked him with a satisfied grin.

“It was tim–“

“I am not fighting you now!” Ichigo turned fast to face him and Grimmjow almost bumped against him. “This is my last high school year, my last tests before summer are close and I don’t want to spend my last summer vacation studying to make up for low grades!”

Grimmjow looked at the index pointed at him and slapped it away with his hand.

“You’re telling me…” He snarled. “…I have to wait for your shitty tests to be over to kill you?”

“Exactly!”

Ichigo turned on his heels and headed straight for the toilets.

“Kurosaki, fight me!”

Ichigo had many questions spiralizing inside his mind. But the first one was–

“The hell are you doing sitting here at my table in my home??!”

“Dinner.”

Grimmjow replied as if Arrancar showing up and being invited for dinner by someone from his family was the most natural thing in the world.

“Ichi-nii, you should be kind with your friend.”

Since when Yhwach erased his Quincy and Hollow powers, for some unknown reason Yuzu’s powers got stronger and she could see the actual shape of spirits with a strong reiatsu.

“We’re not friends!”

Grimmjow and Ichigo shouted at the same time.

“He’s my enemy.” Grimmjow added.

“Yes, yes. Boys always act though even when it comes to friendship.” Yuzu put the bowl of curry in the middle of the table. “Please, eat as much as you want. There’s more in the pot.”

Grimmjow filled his plate so much that at least three normal people would have feed on that amount.

A second question came out from the spiral.

“Arrancar do eat normal food?”

“Of course we do, you dumbass!”

“Dumb– hey! Weren’t you here for a fight?”

“After dinner.”

Ichigo sighed.

“Kurosaki, fight me!”

Grimmjow was waiting for Ichigo at the entrance of his house.

“Grimmjow, since when have you been waiting…? It’s 5 am.” The idea of Grimmjow waiting for him to go out gave him the creeps. “Look, I’m going to the seaside today, I have no time.”

“What??! You said after the tests! Last time, after dinner, you had an emergency with Hollows and now–”

“Now I’m spending my holidays like a normal seventeen-year-old human!”

Grimmjow opened his mouth, but he was cut off by a sudden intromission.

“Ichigo, don’t yell this early in the morning.”

Isshin appeared behind his son and scolded him with a deep harsh voice that seemed to come from hell. He had dark circles around his eyes and tiredness made his features appear older and less definite; Ichigo was sure he spotted something yellow near the corners of his eyes.

“Old man!” Ichigo retreated, a bit disgusted by that view. “I have to go, don’t follow me!” He added towards Grimmjow.

“As if!”

“Okay! Follow me! But I’ll be spending the day at the seaside and enjoy myself! No fights!”

Ichigo had never thought that Grimmjow would have followed his words. He didn’t know why Urahara provided the Arrancar a gigai dressed for the beach, nor why Grimmjow was going to the beach with him and his friends and almost nobody had anything to say – Tatsuki just had the vague sensation she saw him somewhere else.

During the travel in the bus, Grimmjow was silent and as they arrived, he was still silent but more attentive of his surroundings.

“Hey, Grimmjow.”

Ichigo received a grumble as response.

“I was wondering, why did you follow me here?”

Grimmjow trailed him, who was walking behind his friends heading to the sea. Everyone had already undressed and put on some solar lotion.

“Observation. I don’t win fights thanks to luck like you do.”

“I don’t win fights for luck!”

“Oh, you do.” Tatsuki entered the conversation. “When we trained at the dojo together, the only time you managed to defeat me was when I fell over a cut on the tatami.”

“That was like ages ago!”

Ichigo walked past her and aimed right into the water. He felt at ease as the fresh tides enveloped his legs. If it wasn’t for Grimmjow’s eyes tingling the back of his neck.

“Ah.” Ichigo looked back and was surprised that the Arrancar was walking into the water without any trouble. “Water doesn’t bother you.”

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

“Why should it?”

Ichigo blinked. “Because you are a cat.” He affirmed believing in what he was saying, without any intent of mocking him.

Orihime shrieked in horror when Grimmjow shoved Ichigo’s head underwater. But Tatsuki brought her away by an arm.

“Let the boys play on their own.”

“Kurosaki, fight me!”

“At least choose the right moment!”

The very moment he spotted the familiar cut that connected with Hueco Mundo, Ichigo dived into the water of the bathtub, letting out only the head.

“Do you think it’s easy coming here without the Shinigami noticing?! This is the right moment!” Grimmjow snorted. “Take a towel and fight me!”

“I just entered the tub! Go out!”

“As if!”

“Just go wait outside! I want to take a bath on my own!”

Grimmjow looked to be on the verge of dragging him outside of the bathtub and Ichigo was afraid he would. Then, the Arrancar walked out of the bathroom, closed the door behind him and the thump Ichigo heard made him understand Grimmjow sat down.

“I’ll wait here!”

His voice was numbed by the door.

“You’ll wait in vain. I have to meet some Shinigami today and I can’t come with you.”

“Tch. Nonsense.”

That was the longest bath Ichigo took. He stayed in, wondering how he could have gotten rid of Grimmjow in a way that didn’t involve fighting – and waiting for Rukia and Renji to arrive that afternoon. When he lost all his hopes, he sensed Rukia and Renji’s reiatsu and Grimmjow grunted a swearword before leaving.

Ichigo sneezed when Renji opened the door with a greeting. The water became cold.

“Kurosaki, fight me!”

Grimmjow entered Ichigo’s room in the middle of the night. He expected him to be awake and ready to fight – or complain. Instead, Ichigo was curled under trembling covers, only his bright hair was visible, and his heavy breath filled the room.

“Oi, Kurosaki.”

Grimmjow got closer to him and uncovered him to his shoulders. He was sleeping, but his face was bright red and sweaty. Grimmjow touched his forehead, just to make sure, but he didn’t have any need. Ichigo was burning.

“Dammit, Kurosaki. Why don’t you take care of yourself?”

“H-hey! W-who are you?!”

A tiny voice came from the end of the bed. Grimmjow saw a stuffed lion toy standing in a wannabe might pose as the words coming out of his mouth trembled.

“You are in the presence of the fearsome powerful mod soul Kon!”

“Kitty.” Grimmjow grabbed Kon from the throat, ripping a squeak out of him, all the might gone in an instant. “Bring me something cold to restore Kurosaki’s normal temperature.”

He didn’t need another kind of menace apart from his presence and growling voice. Kon surrendered immediately.

“O-o-o-o-kay! But just because I am made of cloth and it would be troublesome for me to help Ichigo! I’m not doing this because you ask–”

“Move.”

Grimmjow’s eyes gleamed of a dangerous glimmer and Kon dashed out of the room.

Few minutes later, Grimmjow was sitting on the floor, next to the bed. He looked at the ice pack on Ichigo’s forehead, adjusting it whenever it menaced to slid down.

“I should have put that on his chest.”

“No. When they have the fever, they put it on the forehead.” Kon assured.

“Tomorrow he’ll be better?”

“If it’s Ichigo, definitely.”

Kon prayed inside that Ichigo would have really felt better. He had the feeling that Arrancar would have slashed him otherwise.

The following morning Ichigo woke up. He felt sweaty all over his body and sat down, taking off the covers that were wrapping him into an unbearable warmth. Something fell on his lap and he stared at the warm ice pack. His eyes distinguished Kon’s yellow figure snorting at the feet of his bed, with one leg hanging down from the edge. He turned the head and lost a heartbeat.

Grimmjow was sleeping with his head leaning against the bed.

“Mmmh, Ichigo?” Kon rubbed his eyes and looked at the boy. “You okay?”

“Yes, I am, but…” He pointed at Grimmjow. “What happened?”

“He looked after you all night long. You had the fever.”

Ichigo touched his forehead. His bangs were slightly wet, while the skin felt fresh.

Grimmjow looked so peaceful and almost harmless in his sleep. He shifted on his side and Ichigo moved aside, afraid of waking him up. Grimmjow put an arm on the bed and leaned over the head, muttering something.

“…nnnh… Kurosaki… fight… me…”

_ Almost _ .

“Kurosaki, fight me!”

“Okay.”

“What? I came he– no wait, really?”

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo as if he had just said something incredible. Ichigo was standing in front of him with his substitute Shinigami badge in hand, ready to enter his Shinigami status to have a fight with him.

“You’re kidding me.”

“No, I’m not. I promised you I would have fought you every time you wanted. I’m fulfilling my promise.”

It was incredible. Grimmjow arrived at the Kurosaki household ready to fight in order to have a fight, to fight with Ichigo’s excuses and his reticence of having a fight with him. And he accepted, finally. He wasn’t prepared for that.

“Make way for Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow.”

Ichigo took a step forward, but a voice behind stopped him.

“What?! Ichi-nii! I made chocolate biscuits just for you and you leave?”

“Yuzu, I’ll be back soon.”

“But it’s almost 5! And you said you wanted to eat my biscuits!”

“Yuzu, I promise that–“

Grimmjow walked past Ichigo, entering the house. Yuzu blocked his way with both hands on her hips and a scolding frown that wanted to be intimidating, but in Grimmjow’s eyes it just made her look like a tiny animal trying to seem bigger than it was.

“Take off the shoes, geez!”

“Okay, okay…”

Ichigo was stunned.

“But… Grimmjow…?”

Grimmjow took off his shoes. “We can fight after the biscuits.”

Yuzu's face enlightened. “I’ll go prepare another cup of tea!” And she rushed to the kitchen.

“Wait. You persecuted me to have a fight. And when I tell you I’ll fight you, you choose biscuits over me?”

“Yes.”

Ichigo couldn’t believe Grimmjow was the one looking as if that was an obvious thing. Maybe he was just teasing him, but Grimmjow gave him his back and walked to the kitchen.

“Grimmjow, dammit! Now you come back here and fight me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Grimmjow, dammit!  
> (But Ichigo should know that very few things can defeat chocolate biscuits in the chart of one's priorities. Fighting is not one of them.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Сразись со мной!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263098) by [saltyzebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra)




End file.
